


Love a Man in Uniform

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Series: Kink Bingo Round Five [1]
Category: Captain America (2011), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Clothing Kink, Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Military Uniforms, Pre-Slash, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-07
Updated: 2012-07-07
Packaged: 2017-11-09 08:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Tony sees Steve in his old army uniform, he has a little trouble keeping his mind on what he's supposed to be doing, and no trouble at all imagining what he'd like to do to him in it. </p><p>Basically, Tony has fantasies about Steve in uniform.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love a Man in Uniform

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org) square "uniforms/military kink".

“Oh, wow.” Tony stood staring in the doorframe, knees suspiciously weak and mouth suspiciously dry all of a sudden.  “You scrub up nice, Cap.” He managed a grin, but he could hear the blood pounding in his ears and didn’t think it was particularly convincing.  
  
The thing was, though, that Steve’s army dress uniform? Smoking hot. Tony would have thought any military kink he had in him would have been worn away by hanging out with Rhodey all these years, but it was hitting him hard right now.  
  
Steve smiled his slightly-too-boyish-for-comfort smile, lighting up like he’d started doing more often now - which, as far as Tony was concerned, was a completely necessary change for the sanity of everyone involved - and maybe even blushing at the tips of his ears. Tony wet his lips subconsciously, then swallowed to wet his throat.  
  
If he thought he had a thing for the Captain America uniform, it was nothing on this. The single-coloured jacket and pants made Steve’s broad-shouldered, narrow-waisted figure stand out more than anything, and suddenly Tony was having visions of wrapping his legs around Steve’s hips, uniform still on, held up against the wall and being pounded into.  
  
It wasn’t exactly the first time he’d imagined Captain America fucking him, but it was the first time he’d done it while the guy was in the room. From the look he was giving him, it was kinda obvious, too.  
  
“Tony?”  
  
Tony swallowed again. The last thing he needed was the object of his current lust-addled thoughts saying his name. They had places to be, but honestly, Tony had already forgotten where exactly ‘places’ were located and why they had to be there.  
  
Not that he was entirely sure he’d known in the first place. That was the whole point of having an AI butler, right?   
  
“Uh?” Tony replied intelligently. The little U.S. badges on Steve’s lapels were so  _shiny_ , and his hair was so 40s-neat and...  
  
Yeah. This conversation was going to go well.  
  
“Are you okay?” Dammit. Actual concern. So much harder to fetishize Steve when he was busy being a real boy.  
  
“I’m fine.” Tony coughed to clear his throat. “Little tired, is all. Lets go.”  
  
Steve nodded and grabbed his little hat - and Tony thought about making him bite down on it while he sucked his cock in the coat room wherever they were going so he wouldn’t make a sound - and then held open the door for him. “We’ll keep you awake long enough to enjoy this.”  
  
Tony’s mind went to all the things he’d happily stay awake to enjoy. Like tying Steve’s wrists to the bed with his little green necktie and riding him until he passed out, the rest of his uniform in place but getting bunched up and creased, buttons flying and-  
  
Steve was looking at him again. Tony took a moment to realise that he was still having the door held open for him, and stepped through it quickly, turning his back on the other man so he wouldn’t have to look at him any more.  
  
This was going to be one helluva function, where ever they were going.


End file.
